


Are You Kidding Me?

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Whoops! [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm taking a few liberties lmao, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, timeline change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy had so much untapped potential! Take away the snide, rude remarks and unsure, if not fearful attitude, and Jack was sure he could train the poor man into the spitting image of himself.</p><p>He was quickly becoming Jack’s favorite doppelgänger… and then Wilhelm had to knock the kid up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHHA welcome to my twisted mind, am I right? XD  
> Anyways, unedited!  
> The rest will be explained in end notes.

It’s Nisha who tells him. Usually, their Echo communications where short and sweet, but this time, the law bringer wore a grin so wide that it made Jack _uncomfortable_. It was all teeth, sharp and deadly and outlined by her purple lips.

“Hey, kiddo,” Jack says flatly, trying to ignore the pleased and dangerous glint in her eyes. “Did ya’ guys find anything useful yet?”

“Oh no,” Nisha purrs, “Quite the opposite.”

-:-

Two weeks earlier, Nisha had plopped down besides Timothy as they all huddled around their little campfire. The man was slouched over, his gloved hand drawing patterns on the dirt and his mismatched eyes staring dully into the flickering flames.

Wilhelm was seated close besides the smaller man, which was odd, considering that the Alpha usually situated himself quite a ways from the band of them. Even Athena had managed to look surprised, for all of two seconds before she too stared into their heat source.

Their last fight had drained them all, and Nisha had been surprised by the bandit’s persistence and numbers. They just never seemed to _end_.

Even though she had been surrounded by gunfire and jumping from one hiding spot to the next, she had noticed how Timothy and Wilhelm shadowed each other’s movements. It was somehow more _intimate_ than just protecting a teammate, somehow more important, and she had almost caught a bullet staring at them too long (luckily Athena’s shield came in very handy).

Nisha had never noticed how easily they flowed together, using Wilhelm’s huge build and Timothy’s quick triggered reflexes to leave a bloody trail of carnage in their wake. Usually Timothy would tire himself out with an anxiety attack and jump for cover while they finished up.

As they all sat around the fire, shoving their face full of some freeze dried meal, Athena glanced at her through the flames and each Alpha had the same curiosities running through their minds.

-:-

It was only four days after their little campfire gathering that Claptrap loudly announced that the doppelgänger was ill. Timothy had glared daggers at the small robot, and seriously contemplated kicking Claptrap into a tiny, short-circuiting mess.

Athena paused her frantic movements as she cleaned at her bloodied shield, red eyes lifting up to regard the younger man from under her hood. Even Aurelia had stopped picking at her blue nails to listen to the shrill robot.

“Ill?” She asked, her eyebrows rising for a moment as her eyes widened. “You didn’t get bit by a Kraggon, did you?” The noble woman hissed, her accent coming on strong as she adjusted the white gloves on her deadly hands. “That’ll kill you, don’t you know?”

Before the doppelgänger could reply, Claptrap chimed in with a, “No – he was puking! Obviously, it’s internal.” Turning around to face the fuming man, Claptrap asked, “Is it part of your heat?”

Everyone knew that the double was an _Omega_ – it was the only flaw in Jack’s quick and expensive body double experiment. That, and Timothy’s nervous nature.

In fact, the entire thing wasn’t planned properly, and they pitied him sometimes.

Having a heat on Elpis could be downright dangerous, and even though Jack had tried to send him down supplies for keeping the heats at bay – the shipments didn’t always go through.

Nisha had only seen the double in a heat once, and it was hard not to give in and help the poor man. Aurelia had, surprisingly, known how to handle things well. She claimed that she had seen a lot of Omega’s thanks to her wealth, but Athena had slyly commented something about _her brother_ , which made Aurelia snarl in warning.

Now both women were watching Timothy intently, making the young man squirm uncomfortably.

“I-It’s uh – probably nothing,” The doppelgänger hissed, crossing his arms defensively across his chest. “I just ate something …bad?”

“ _Bad_.” Athena repeated, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her lips set into a scowl.

While the two pounced on him for questioning, Nisha stood by Wilhelm and tried to joke about how motherly they were acting, but instead of a usual grunt of agreement, the enforcer only stood still, his eyes honed in on the shaking man worriedly.

It was then that Nisha realized something might be wrong.

-:-

“Please tell me you’re lying.” Jack snarled, his lips curling into dismay and his posture changing in the large, yellow chair. Rhys gave a low rumble, barely audible through their ECHOconnection, but Nisha heard the young man’s complaints.

She had gotten used to the company man’s presence, and in the last few chats, Rhys had been firmly curled up in Jack’s lap like a spoiled pet. Knowing Jack, the kid _was_ spoiled – but he certainly worked for it.

“You wish I was, but Nina confirmed it. Your boy’s going to have to take a knee.” Nisha grinned and ran a hand through her frazzled locks. They had just got to Concordia, having rushed the double to the physician’s care after his oz-kit had been busted, and he’d nearly blacked out until Aurelia had scavenged an oxygen canister.

Despite Timothy’s protests that he was ‘fine’ and that it had happened before, Wilhelm had insisted that they make a quick stop at Nina’s before they got too far away from Concordia. Besides, Nisha had still wanted to get him checked out for the frequent vomiting. Jump pads hadn’t been doing Timothy any favors either.

Jack ground his teeth irritably, his eyes alight with fury. “Who did it?”

“Did _what_? Knock your boy up?” Nisha smirked and casted a glance over her shoulder, watching while Timothy laid on one of the medical beds on his back, comfortably sprawled out even though he was probably freaking out inside. Nurse Nina was giving him a lecture about his health, and offering him a place to come and rest if he needed – she did like babies after all.

Wilhelm was standing by the bed, his massive arms crossed against his chest and his face set into a scowl while Athena made herself comfortable on a nearby spare bed. The two seemed to be bickering about what to do next, and Nisha turned back around to face the ECHOcom with the smirk still plastered on her face.

“Give you one guess.” She said, leaning against the wall and idly tracing her finger across the worn edge of her weapon.

When Jack let out an irritated snarl and smacked his palm on the table, disturbing Rhys in the process, the law-bringer couldn’t contain her pleased rumble.

Snarling, the Alpha sucked in a deep breath and seethed, “I am going _to_ _kill_ Wilhelm.”

-:-

Rhys was still tired when the ECHOcomm ended, his face pressed into Jack’s neck and his hands worried into the material of the CEO’s comfortable jacket. The man was muttering to himself, and the young Omega had to smoother his yawn into Alpha’s shoulder as he listened with half an ear.

“I send them down for a simple friggin mission, and guess what,” Jack rambled on to himself, eyes focused on the screen as he punished his keyboard with every keystroke, “Dumbass has to go and knot _my_ body double. What was _he thinking_?”

Swallowing, the lithe man sat up a little and rubbed at his eye with his organic hand, letting out an appreciative mumble when Jack paused from his frantic typing to soothe and hand through the Omega’s messy hair. “Easy there, kitten.” The CEO huffed, the growl still evident in his tone as he guided Rhys back down without further explanation.

Knowing that it was easier to settle in and let the CEO cool off than it was to question it, Rhys did as instructed and stuck his face back into the crook of the older man’s neck, thoroughly enjoying the thick scent that washed over him.

Jack was certainly an interesting Alpha – and Rhys almost wished that the CEO would hurry up and claim him fully instead of dicking around. The Omega didn’t know if he was being teased or denied, but there was no questioning that Jack was _pursuing_ him.

-:-

Timothy was flushed in color as Nina began to ask him a few more intimate questions, her voice unwavering despite the nervous Omega’s demeanor. He held up his hands with a series of nervous chuckles, voice stuck in his throat as he choked out, “N-No, _no_ , uh – I haven’t been, uh – _active_ for a few weeks…days?”

“Do not lie to Nina.” The nurse scolded him, her eyes sharp as she poked him in the hip. “You must be careful. Babies _fragile_. No more fighting for you.” She waggled a finger at Wilhelm and then hissed, “You need to be nice. You two connected now.”

Wilhelm gave a dry rumble from the depths of his chest, his flesh hand coming to rest on the double’s shoulder. “I know.”

The doppelgänger’s eyes grew wide as he let out a giddy laugh, trying to hide it behind his gloved hand and Nisha knew that they really _were_ bonded. She thought it was _cute_ , in an odd and uncomfortable way.

Even if Athena let out a fake gagging sound and Aurelia let out a wispy laugh and claimed that it reminded her of _Janey_ and the gladiator. That certainly got the shield wielding woman’s attention, and Nina had to break them up before they went at each other’s throats.

“No fighting in my ward. Both of you, bad.” Nina growled, her voice thick and deep as she shooed the two out into the hall. From there, she fretted over Timothy some more before draping a blanket over his form and ordering him to get some rest.

Shaking her head, Nisha stretched her arms above her head and snuck off into one of the empty cots for a quick nap. Settling in on her back, the lawbringer placed her hat over her face and let out a shallow huff before dozing off.

-:-

When she woke up again, the ward was dark and the nurse was resting, leaving her patients to fend for themselves for a few hours. Nisha pushed herself up onto her elbows and cracked a quiet yawn, narrowing her golden eyes into the darkness towards where Timothy was resting.

She wondered how the Omega was feeling, now that he was identified as being pregnant and _not_ worrying about some life-threatening illness.

As she stared over there silently, her eyes slowly became adjusted to the darkness and she was able to make out Wilhelm crouched down by the bed. It occurred to her that Timothy wasn’t sleeping, and instead the two were exchanging soft, nervous words in the darkness.

She could hear the man’s gruff chuckle and Timothy’s telltale nervous giggle.

“Hey,” Wilhelm murmured, “Don’t worry so much.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” The double murmured, running a hand through the older Alpha’s beard. “I just… I don’t know what’s going to happen.” He said softly, “This isn’t in the contract.”

“Listen,” The enforcer growled gently, pressing a kiss to the worried Omega’s brow, “I will not let anything bad happen. Okay?”

Wilhelm wasn’t good with words, but Timothy cuddled closer and nodded silently, allowing the larger man to distract him with a few placed kisses and words of sleepy promise.

Nisha turned away with a frown on her face, feeling like she had been eavesdropping on a _private_ moment. Worrying the hat in her hands, the law bringer wondered how Jack was going to handle something like _this_.


	2. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited! :O  
> Making this the first part of the series, these three chapters.

Timothy almost slept through breakfast, but Nina was persistent in her caring demeanor. “You must eat.” She mumbled, setting a tray of _something_ onto the Omega’s lap.

“What is… _that_?” The double asked after cracking a loud yawn, his mismatched eyes focused on the pile of what could only be described as _slop_ hastily thrown into a worn bowl.

Even Wilhelm raised a brow in dismay, staring down into the plate with some degree of protective discomfort.

“Best if you do not question.” She pressed a spork into his gloved hand, “Just eat. Nina take care of you.”

While Timothy swallowed down the nervous lump in his throat, Nisha made a beeline to the door before the nurse decided she _also_ needed looking after. Once she was out into the street, the law bringer decided to make a stop over to the _Up and Over_ bar, wondering if Aurelia had already blabbered to Moxxi about the news.

-:-

Rhys watched while Jack stalked back and forth in the large office, passing the statues of himself with a low snarl rumbling through the area. He made himself comfortable on the edge of the desk and waited for the Alpha to cool off.

“What am I supposed to do with the kid now? _My_ double can’t be seen hobbling around with a friggin _bun in the oven_!” The CEO hissed irritably, his eyes narrowed at the ground as he paced. Eventually, he glanced up at Rhys and the Omega offered him a shrug. “Any ideas, kitten?”

“Well, uh,” Rhys stammered, unused to being put on the spot. He swallowed while Jack prowled over to him, all smiles. “You-You can’t exactly kill him – but uh… maybe we could keep him up here? On-On Helios?”

Jack raised a brow as he drew closer, “Go on, cupcake.”

Flushing, the Omega shifted his stance a little, spreading his legs to welcome the Alpha in. “Yeah – keep the pair up here – away from sight until your double finishes the – uh – the pregnancy.”

The older man took the invitation with a wide grin, coming to stand in the space between Rhys’ knees as he appreciatively ran his palm up those slim thighs. “You’re so smart, baby.” He cooed, lowering his voice as he bent somewhat to press a warm kiss to the younger man’s throat. “Keep the two up here under my thumb until that little one comes along… then what?”

“I-I don’t know, Jack.” Rhys whined, tipping his head back as Jack smothered another kiss along his pulse point. “Let them raise it to be a Vault Hunter?”

Jack let out a swift bark of laughter, pulling away from the Omega’s kiss bitten neck to smirk down at the needy man. “How _cute_. A whole family of Vault Hunters at my disposal,” His grin grew sharp as he lifted up Rhys’ thighs and pushed the lithe man all the way onto his back. “I’m going to give you a little reward to being so good, kitten… You should replace the think tank, baby.”

Rhys’ whine was smothered out by another kiss, the Omega’s hands coming up to play with Jack’s hair as the Alpha slid his warm, big palm underneath his sweater.

God, he just wanted Jack so much. He wanted the Alpha _all to himself_.

Rhys was tired off these simple trysts and teasing fucks, he wanted Jack to _mate_ him already.

-:-

As soon as Moxxi spotted her, the woman grabbed her by the elbow and yanked her into a seat close to the bar. “Oh, please tell me Aurelia wasn’t lying? She did have quite a few of my drinks before she _really_ got loose.”

Nisha settled into the barstool and smirked quietly as the bartender leaned in closer to hear the affirmative words. “She wasn’t lying. The double’s currently being taken care of over at Nina’s.”

Moxxi let out a pleased giggle, “How confusing. The poor boy must be shaking in his boots.” She propped her elbow up on the table and pursed her lips thoughtfully. “How’d Jackie take the news? Not well?”

The law bringer smirked at the nickname her boss had, but then nodded. “He’s mad. Real mad, wants to rip apart Wilhelm for breeding his double.”

“Wait,” Moxxi gasped, eyes wide and awe-struck. “ _Wilhelm’s_ the father? How’d that precious double even handle that brute? Sugar’s thin as a rail.”

Shrugging, Nisha quickly averted her train of thought. She did not want to think about _that_ – otherwise she might start picturing it. “I’d rather not think about it, thanks.” She tipped her hat up and narrowed her golden eyes before sighing, “Makes no sense, but they seem… happy, so far. Timothy’s scared out of his mind. Worried about what Jack might do to him.”

The bartender’s mood darkened and she let out a low snarl, showing off her Alpha genetics and her motherly nature. “Jack wouldn’t _dare_ do anything to that boy.” She huffed, biting back on her accent as the anger grew in her belly. “If he even tries anything – I’ll go right up to Helios just to kick his ass.”

Nisha laughed a little, keeping her voice down and avoiding drawing attention to herself. “What’re you going to do? Charm your way through security?”

“Oh, sugar,” Moxxi smirked, grabbing an old glass to polish it absently. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” Her smirk morphed into a sharp toothed grin and Nisha vaguely remembered hearing rumors of Moxxi’s brutal instinct.

People said she was more bloodthirsty than a starving mother Kraggon. All smiles up until the point that she’d eat you alive.

-:-

Aurelia was watching Timothy and Wilhelm from across the medical ward, leaned up against the wall quietly as she thought over what to do next. Of course, she couldn’t call the shots in this situation.

Timothy had a contract with Jack. Had it been any other way, she would have suggested the two lay low during the pregnancy, where they’d both be at their most vulnerable. She might’ve even offered to tag along with them for support and protection, or at least help round up supplies if they ever needed it.

But for now, they had to wait.

The double wasn’t looking so good, the nerves finally getting to him. Nina had set him up with plenty of water and an extra blanket to drape along his thin shoulders, knowing that many Omegas felt better if they were given the option to hide themselves.

Wilhelm sat awkwardly on the bed, the box-springs not big enough for both men, but the smaller scooted closer to his side in an attempt to calm down. Sniffling, the doppelgänger settled in closer against the Alpha’s chest when the larger raised his thick arm, pulling the shaking Omega into a half-hug. “It will be alright,” He soothed gruffly, trying not to sound so unsure of himself.

He wasn’t sure what Jack could be thinking, but if things turned south, he wouldn’t hesitate in trying to take his mate and hide, contract be damned.

Timothy nodded into his side silently, hiding his face there as he tried not to worry himself into a fit of anxiety. Inhaling deep breaths, he tried to let Wilhelm’s scent calm him down, soothe his frazzled nerves.

Jack would _probably_ let him live. After all, the man went through all the trouble of changing his face – why would he waste all of his hard work now?

Aurelia made eye contact with Wilhelm from across the room, and she bowed her head in understanding when the other Alpha nodded towards the door. They wanted to be alone, and she knew Timothy needed to be just with his mate for a few moments, away from any prying eyes.

Booting up her ECHOcomm, the baroness walked away while wondering what to pester her brother with this time.

-:-

By the time Nisha was walking back, she had drunk a few of Moxxi’s sugary mixers and contemplated many different possibilities that Jack could come up with their current situation. She didn’t even think Jack liked kids, or had the time to deal with something as needy as a child.

Timothy however, was younger, and gentler. He had a kind nature despite the role he was acting out.

Wilhelm could use some work in the gentle department, but he was caring, in his own way, beneath it all.

They were going to make for quite the pair… that was, if Jack allowed it.

Shaking her head, the law bringer settled the hat closer to her crown and paused to watch as Athena slipped into _Springs' Emporium O Stuff_ , a smirk now settling across her features. At least Athena was figuring out how to blow off some steam.

Chuckling, the woman slipped back into Nina’s and paused when she noticed that Wilhelm was settled into Timothy’s bed, but she couldn’t exactly see the double anywhere.

Narrowing golden eyes, the Alpha quietly edged closer, curiosity getting the best of her. It turned out that Timothy _was_ there; he was just wrapped up in thick blanket, and draped across the enforcer’s chest. She could just barely see the top of his head and the bloodstained edge of the doppelgängers boot.

Wilhelm had his organic hand hugged over Timothy’s back; keeping the smaller male snuggled up close to him protectively. The bed was small, but they were figuring it out, and Nisha knew that most mates made do with what they were given.

She could tell they weren’t handling things very well. After all, they didn’t seem to be mated very long, and she doubted that they had intended to go ahead and start a new life.

Having a kid was a huge responsibility, and given their current job status, she couldn’t imagine that they actually planned for this to happen.

The Omega was shaking like a leaf atop Wilhelm’s chest, his eyes closed and hands clenched into the messy material of the Alpha’s gear. Wilhelm did his best to soothe him, gently pawing up and down his back and carefully carding his fingers through the double’s messy hair.

Shaking her head, the law bringer turned away from the two of them in favor of trying to find some chow. They needed time to calm down, and she needed time to try and contact Jack again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tim Tim, he's so scared. ;0;  
> Rhys wants Jack and all the girls are being protective. :3 They must protect their little double...  
> The hardest part is trying to decide how their kid might end up looking lol. My headcannons for pre-Op Tim change all the time. :\
> 
> Anyways, I'd love to hear more feedback! I'm loving all the support you guys have shown - you're all so sweet. ^^


	3. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina wants Timothy to go out and stretch his legs instead of hiding away in the bed all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still alive. :O  
> I feel like... like I've lost my ability to write? Ugh.
> 
> Anyways... trying to brush off the rust with one of my fav OTPS... so I'll be doing my best to continue with this fic. :3  
> Un-beta'ed.

Wilhelm awoke to the sensation of something touching his face very gently. Under normal circumstances, he would have crushed anything that dared to touch him, especially while he was sleeping vulnerably.

But there was something soft and curious about the touch, something so right that warred with his initial need to defend himself.

Cracking his eye open, the Alpha found himself staring at Timothy, slowly realizing that his mate was curiously roaming his features. The Omega gave him a tired smile once he noticed Wilhelm was finally awake. Despite the bedrest, the poor man was still looking exhausted.

Neither man had gotten much sleep last night between their anxiety and their discussions.

“Morning,” Timothy whispered, his hand lingering over Wilhelm’s cheek before the touch retreated. “S-Sorry… didn’t mean to wake you.” The doppelganger apologized softly while sparing a glance around the medical ward.

They’d spent the last two days here, lounging in bed ever since they’d gotten the news. Timothy had learned to stomach whatever it was Nina was feeding him, and it wasn’t that bad, all things considered.

Luckily he hadn’t really been feeling all that nauseous as of late.

Wilhelm gave a tired chuckle, his hand resting on the small of the Omega’s back, pulling him closer atop his chest. “It is alright, I would have woken up either way…”

Timothy gave a little sniff at that, pressing his face closer against Wilhelm’s chest, letting the Alpha’s scent settle his nerves. For a long while, they laid there silently.

The cyborg wasn’t sure what to say, and the doppelganger was also at a loss.

It was a lot to take in.

 -:-

Rhys watched boredly while Jack pounded away at his keyboard, his echo eye glowing gently in the dim lighting of Jack’s office. The Alpha liked to keep the lights low whenever he was ‘thinking’, and by that, Rhys knew the man was probably planning dubious things.

It never really bothered him. He knew what he was getting into when he’d started pursuing Jack.

The Omega would be lying if he said that Jack’s demented power wasn’t the least bit thrilling. It was what had lead him towards Jack in the first place, his deadly legend.

Handsome Jack was a man to be feared, not courted.

Rhys could still picture the horror on Vaughn’s face when he’d first spoke of his little crush on Jack - but at that point, he’d already spent two hours on the man’s lap - getting a little extra overtime as the man’s PA.

The Omega loved it. The thrill of courting Jack. The possibility of things going south at any moment.

It was like breathing with a wolf’s jowls hovering over your throat. It kept you on your toes.

It set Jack apart from the other Alphas - who seemed to be all bark, but no bite.

Rhys knew from experience that Jack could deliver a tongue lashing, and then a physical lashing to back it up. 

However things couldn’t be fun and games all the time, as Jack still had a business to run and a planet to colonize.

“Do you want more coffee?” Rhys asked at last, crossing his long legs as he perched on the grand desk. He had more than enough room to do as he pleased, so long that he didn’t bother Jack’s concentration.

The Alpha gave a grunt and then shook his head. “Not yet, pumpkin. Gimme a moment…”

Rhys held his tongue and passed the time by staring out of the window. Outside, Elpis waited in the distance, it's scarred surface always intriguing to stare at. Idly, the Omega wondered how the Vault Hunters were doing. 

He had no plans to start a family _yet_ , as he was still trying to secure his hold on Jack - even though he knew that moment could be fleeting.

The Alpha could grow bored of him at any moment.

However, as Jack finally shoved away his keyboard and patted his lap, Rhys smiled nice and wide and knew that, for at least today, Jack wasn’t going to be disinterested in him any time soon.

-:-

Nisha twirled her hat in her hands while she watched Timothy stretch his legs. The young man hesitantly had pulled back on his trustworthy and worn jacket, careful not to disturb any of the loose seams while he shoved his arms through the sleeves.

“S-So,” Timothy swallowed, flashing her a nervous smile. “Nina says I should go explore a little bit. 

Wilhelm nodded at his side, resting his large hand on Timothy’s back as he came to stand besides his mate.

“Yes. Nina can smell it - your anxiety.” The nurse said while stripping the bed, already moving to freshen it up for the new couple. “It’ll help, Nina is sure. Go, walk.” She shooed them out afterwards, reminding the small Omega with a, “Careful. Babies are fragile.”

-:-

Aurelia was there to meet them at the Up and Over bar, flashing Timothy a smile as the nervous man stepped into the establishment warily, his eyes peeled for any threats.

Wilhelm also mirrored the movements, his face stern while he took it all in. Not a bad place, but too many creases for people to lurk in for his liking. Thankfully, the place seemed to be empty, as Aurelia was good at tricking people off for the evening.

Moxxie paused from her dish cleaning as she spotted Wilhelm’s massive bulk, her gaze landing on the slimmer Omega huddled up against his side.

It was so _obvious_ , she thought. The way Timothy stuck close to his Alpha and the way that Wilhelm handled him, carefully, protectively.

She imagined that the ‘honeymooning’ stage was only amplified into dangerous territory with the child growing inside the younger man.

“Why, hello there, sugar.” Moxxie murmured, silently setting aside her rag and brushing off her hands. Timothy smiled at her, one hand clasped against Wilhelm’s arm and the other wrapped tightly around himself, hugging his midsection.

“H-Hi,” Timothy blurted, his features still flushing as he looked towards her. She knew that the poor thing was always a flighty sort, nervous to a fault.

“Let’s find you a seat, huh?” The smaller Alpha made sure to make eye contact with Wilhelm before placing a gloved hand on the Omega’s shoulder, leading the pair towards a booth in the corner. “You want some water, Timmy?”

The doppelganger moved himself into the booth slowly, shifting uncomfortably until Wilhelm also plopped down into the seat. Moxxie merely stressed a smile as the old wood groaned under the massive Alpha’s weight.

Now she was really curious. How the hell did they even manage to mate?

Once settled, Timothy gave her a thin smile. “Yes,” He cleared his throat and squeaked, “Please.”

“No need to be scared, darling.” She sighed, looking around her empty bar. “Things are safer here in Concordia.”

Timothy nodded, but still moved to bury himself into Wilhelm’s side. The Omega never thought that he’d feel so open - so vulnerable outside the odd comfort of Nina’s clinic.

His Alpha curled an arm around his side, the metallic fingers clicking against the surface of the table while he heaved a sigh. “Any news from Jack?” Wilhelm asked quietly, eyes darting towards Nisha who had since made herself comfortable at the bar.

Timothy made a strained sound at his employer's name, and Wilhelm gave a protective rumble before pressing a kiss to his crown. “Easy there, Timmy.” He gruffed out, tightening his hold ever slightly on his mate. “I won’t let him hurt you." 

Nisha’s golden eyes narrowed as she watched Timothy nod slightly into the great expanse of Wilhelm’s chest. The poor guy was shaking in his boots, imagining all sorts of things Jack could do to him. 

“Nothing, yet.” The woman said softly, her fingers running along the rim of her signature hat that sat besides her. “Knowing Jack though, it won’t be long.”

Aurelia huffed and shook her head. “I don’t like this.”

“Hey,” Moxxie scolded them while she filled up a pristine cup to the brim with cool water. “Let’s talk about _that_ later.” Her eyes narrowed towards the two women, and both Alphas nodded in understanding.

This was Timothy’s first little outing, and he already looked scared enough.

Satisfied, the bartender turned back towards the bonded pair at the booth, bringing over the water with a winning smile. “Here you go, sugar.”

The Omega peeked at the water and gave a thankful smile, reaching out a gloved hand to touch at the chilled surface of the cup. “T-Thank you, Mox.”

“Anytime, darling.” She drawled, watching while he took a tentative sip. “How’re things going over with Nina?”

“Good,” Wilhelm answered, nosing through Timothy’s hair to enforce his scent there. Concordia was a place filled with Beta’s, but elsewhere, it was Alpha bandits and even fewer Omega’s.

It had been foolhardy to send Timothy down here, like tempting sharks to the bay.

Luckily the man was always shadowed by another Alpha - and even though Wilhelm found himself growing snappy with them, he wouldn't have it any other way. Aurelia and Nisha were aggressive, but fair Alphas. They had loomed over Timothy like a protective cloak when the man stumbled into towns, leaving behind his sweet scent  

Even though some bandits looked at him funny, Timothy had never truly been approached outright. Aurelia and Nisha had sharp eyes, and an even sharper glare that could stop men dead in their tracks.

Wilhelm sighed again, his warm breath musing up Timothy’s soft hair as he did so. “She’s a good nurse.” He finished up a last, his organic hand coming to slide around his Omega’s midsection. “She’ll take care of us.”

Timothy gave the briefest hints of a smile from the rim of the cup, hoping that the statement would be true.

At least up until the point that Jack got his hands on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!!  
> I wrote it on Docs since my main laptop wasn't with me at the time. Sorry for any grammar errors! :O
> 
> Please leave comments, I love to read them. <3


	4. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy has some midnight sickness, and the Vault Hunters want to plan something dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again...  
> Hope you like, kinda a filler?  
> Unedited.

Wilhelm awoke to the sounds of Timothy’s coughing, blinking rapidly to clear his vision once he registered the smaller man’s sobs. He could still feel the Omega’s warmth besides him, curled up against his side, but Timothy’s form shook like a leaf lost to the breeze.

“Timmy?” He asked gruffly, sitting up with concern growing in his belly. “Timothy,” A large hand carefully presses to the man’s back, rubbing there in an attempt to pacify his mate.

“‘M sorry,” Timothy sobs, sucking in unsteady and erratic breaths until Wilhelm pulls him closer to get a good look at him. Embarrassed, a gloved hand flies up to his mouth, wiping away some evidence of his earlier sickness.

The Alpha’s eyes narrow slightly, the scar pulling on his features and only making Timothy sob harder. “Oh, pretty boy…” Wilhelm sighs, glancing over into the trash bin Nina had left for him earlier.

The Omega had indeed wretched up whatever it was he was fed last night, but had unfortunately gotten a good portion of it on the floor instead of inside the trash liner.

Shaking his head, Wilhelm pulls Timothy closer, right into his lap. The Omega has enough presence of mind to give an embarrassed squeak, but then returns to crying. The Alpha lets him hide his face, lifting his chin up enough to allow the doppelganger to nuzzle in there sadly.

His still-flesh hand rubs comfortingly at his mate’s back, listening to Timothy’s breathing return to something akin to normal.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Wilhelm reminds him carefully, his hand pausing to soak up the heat radiating through the yellow sweater his mate wore religiously. “How are you feeling?”

“Mhm,” The Omega huffs, his voice muffled against the fabric on Wilhelm’s shoulder. “A-Awful… ‘m tired.”

The Alpha nods softly, adjusting Timothy’s position so he could move them to a new area. He doubted that the lingering stench of the younger man’s earlier sickness was helping either of them much.

Timothy ends up whimpering again as Wilhelm cradles him into his arms and stands, the feeling making him feel a little dizzy. It doesn’t last long though, as Wilhelm makes quick work of taking them to an empty bed and settling his mate back down.

“Do you want water?” Wilhelm asks, settling the Omega on his side and looking around for a new bin, just in case.

The doppelganger sniffles as he sees Wilhelm move away from the bed, letting out a distressed whine that only pauses once he gets his fingers hooked into the edge of Wilhelm’s glove. Shaking his head, Timothy hopes that it’ll be enough sign to show the man that he was alright.

Actually, he’d love some water. But the thoughts of his mate leaving right now were too much, and he just wanted Wilhelm close.

Thankfully though, the Alpha gets the message, and soon the smaller man is being spooned by his larger build. “It’s alright, pretty boy.” Wilhelm whispers, a hand resting hesitantly on the Omega’s hip. “I’m not going anywhere.”

-:-

Nina cleans up the mess without any fuss in the morning, looking more relieved to find that Timothy was still alright.

She gives him a smaller portion of his breakfast than usual, easily reading that the Omega’s stomach was still slightly upset. The doppelganger ate slowly, nuzzled into Wilhelm’s side and apologized profusely for his late-night sickness.

“Hush, hush.” Nina had told him while she brought over a steaming mug. “It is okay.” The nurse presses the warm mug into the cradle of his palm.

Timothy peeked inside the cup, relieved to find tea, of all things, steaming inside.

His Alpha nods thankfully towards Nina while his mate takes small sips of the liquid, even if he feels incredibly useless in this entire thing.

He was an enforcer, a so-called ‘Vault Hunter.’ He didn’t have the skills to care for his pregnant mate… hell, he wasn’t even sure he’d be a good father.

-:-

Aurelia and Athena talk in quiet tones to Nisha by the door, careful not to get too loud as Timothy had fallen into a little lapse of sleep. The nap would do him good, they all reasoned. Make up for the rest that he missed during the previous night.

“Jack called you?” Athena hissed, glancing towards Wilhelm as the Alpha stood there, large arms crossed tightly across his chest.

The gunslinger nods, then swallows. “Yeah. He called me.”

“Enough,” Wilhelm tired quickly of the back and forth banter. Like pulling teeth. “What did he say?”

Leveling her gaze at him, Nisha told him plainly. “He wants Timothy up there. On Helios, until this entire pregnancy is over.” She swallows while narrowing her eyes. “He’s pissed.”

“But he wouldn't do anything.” Wilhelm counters, feeling dreadful already. “Not while the pup is still growing.”

“It’s Jack,” Aurelia says curtly. “You never know what he’ll do.”

They stand in silence for a while, and Wilhelm’s gaze lands on the sleeping man curled up on the bed. He didn’t even know if Jack would let him stay with Timothy throughout the pregnancy, and the thought killed him inside.

He wouldn't be able to just stand there idly without being there for his family.

“When does he want Timothy back?” Wilhelm asks at last, letting out a nervous huff.

Nisha shrugs. “Soon as possible, I’d assume.” She thins her dark lips before shaking her head. “I know what you’re thinking, Wilhelm. And it’s stupid.”

“Why’s that?” Aurelia preens a little, “I know the terrain better than most. You should see were my brother and I grew up, this is nothing. Easy.”

Nisha’s eyes narrow and then she nods, knowing that Aurelia was right. They could hide, hunker down somewhere until the pregnancy ended. Maybe even stay longer until the pup grew big enough.

Athena’s fingers twitch at her sides. “You guys aren’t seriously thinking of running about willy nilly with a pregnant Omega and Jack breathing down our necks, are you?”

They all hold their breath for a moment and the shield-weirder sighs deeply. “Goddamnit…” Red eyes peek over to the sleeping Timothy on the couch, and she grumbles. “Fine, count me in for whatever plan you guys make.”

They all knew, that deep down, they couldn't make Timothy suffer up on Helios. Not until they knew that Jack wasn't going to use him for some sick experiments.

The doppelgänger was too sweet for that, and they'd all grown closer throughout their travels.

They'd become a little family, somehow, all the way.

And they'd be damned if they were going to push their friend out of the group due to fear and the authority Jack thought he held over them. They've faced all sorts of monsters.

Jack would just be another one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end of the 'Whoops' series...  
> Trust me, Jack and Rhys will have more action later on. But I wanted to set the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> SOO Yeah, I kinda fell in love for Timhelm and then this happened.  
> Not enough love for this ship!
> 
> This is an entirely odd AU where Tim and gang are still there Pre-Sequel selves, and Jack is using their services for odd jobs across Pandora, Elpis and even Helios! Tim wasn't scarred because Jack hates that part of him and is an egotistical jackass who likes to look at his old, wonderful face. 
> 
> Rhys is, again, something akin to a PA?? (that trope is my fav 100%)  
> Expect maybe he has more, ahem, benefits than most. Rhys wants Jack to go ahead and claim him already, but the old man won't cooperate for the time being.
> 
> Hope you liked this! Please comment - I love reading them so much! <3


End file.
